Iggy
Iggy Koopa is one of the seven Koopaling children. His shell and hair color varies in some games. He wears glasses and has hair similar to Larry's and Lemmy's. In some games he is seen breathing flame. He is stated to be the middle aged child of the Koopalings. The artwork for Super Mario Bros. 3 portrayed Iggy with blue ringed eyes, but some later depictions (including the artwork of Super Mario World) show him with eyes that are swirls instead, possibly to indicate his eccentric personality (this is a common anime/manga convention for eccentrics). Incidentally, Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga used the original eye design. Iggy is responsible for inventing the robots that the Koopalings use in Yoshi’s Safari. His skills as an inventor are also on display in the Nintendo Adventure Books based on the games."Monster Mix-up""Brain Drain" Additionally, in the PC edition of Mario is Missing, Iggy was shown to speak completely in rhyme. Games Super Mario Bros. 3 |thumb]] Iggy is the fourth boss of the game. He has taken over giant land. To beat him, the player must use the usual three-jump routine to defeat him. Some players say he jumps higher than the others. He can only shoot magic rings, just like Larry and Morton. In this game he has blue hair and a blue shell. ''Super Mario World ]] starting battle with Iggy in Super Mario Advance 2: Super Mario World. Iggy is the first boss in Super Mario World, before Morton. His only attack is throwing fireballs. To beat him, Mario must jump on his head or throw fireballs at him to knock him back until he falls in the lava pit. In this game he has a purple shell and purple hair. He is the only one who has fire attacks, along with Larry and Ludwig. Yoshi's Safari Iggy is the sixth boss in this game. He rides a giant mecha-Blooper. The first weakness is the tentacles on top. After you destroy them, the mecha blooper dives. You must destroy the tentacles from when it jumps out of the water. After you beat it, it will reveal that Iggy was the pilot. Beat him to get the Pearl Gem. Super Mario Sunshine Iggy makes a small cameo appearance, being shown on a small screen battling Mario in Super Mario World, near the start of the game, where Mario is scanned by F.L.U.D.D. Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga and Luigi battling Iggy.]] Iggy appears as a boss after Bowletta took over Bowser's Castle. He is the first boss of Bowser's Castle. Upon reaching his room, he starts spinning incredibly fast while circling Mario and Luigi causing them to get dizzy. The Bros. must then move past the fireballs moving around in his room. If one touches them, they must start over. At the end is Iggy, who will fight them if they reach him. He can spit fireballs that can be hit back at him with the Hammer. He can also spin while circling Mario and Luigi while constantly accelerating, and if the Bros wait long enough he will hurt them. It can be prevented by hitting him with a Hammer. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Iggy appears in Super Mario Bros. Wii as the fifth boss at his tower he has basic koopaling fighting skills, but he also kimps more and has three rising and lowering platforms. at his castle he has a chain chomp attached to his chair he rides in, and you must jump on him three times. this can be difficult however because the chain chomp moves somewhat fastly, Iggy shoots magic occasionally. after the first hit his chomp gets angry and moves fast for a few seconds, and after the second hit the chomp is always angry. Iggy now has solid yellow-green hair and a yellow-green shell. ''New Super Mario Bros 2'' Iggy's appearance was on a platform hauled by a Chain Chomp in World 2 of New Super Mario Bros. 2. His appearance is in 2-Castle and 6-Castle. His appearance in the last castle (World 6-Castle) was helping the other Koopalings to turn Mario or Luigi into a statue. ''New Super Mairo Bros. U'' When you reach to his airship, you hear his demented laugh. Cannon your way and start the fight. Iggy will screech and makes the lava rise instead of slapping his back-side. He will get hyperactive and start running off into a pipe. He has the ability to walk on the ceiling (Reference to Super Mario World). He will shoot beams at you. The green ones are normal and the red ones are skulls that causes a Magmaargh to appear. Personality and Appearence Little is known about the Koopalings personalitys. Iggy is considered as demented, weak, and exetremely smart. He seems to be your typical mad scientist character, as he laughs machanicly, as you fight him in ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii''. He is even stated as "The Demented Koopa" in ''Super Mario World''. He has always been the tallest of the Koopaling in the original games, but it is until NSMBW that he gained his "lanky" look. In Super Mario World he had strange, swirly eyes beneath his thick glasses, but in most games his eyes irisis' are departed from his pupils (Both styles may be due to his insane nature, or may be due to emotions). His hair was originally a rainbow mohawk, much like his brother Lemmy. In Other media In the cartoons, he was called Hop Koopa (Lemmy, his brother, was named Hip, a play on the urban music genre hip hop). In the cartoons, Hip and Hop are twins, as well as the youngest of the Koopalings. Though, the cartoons are not part of the series canon. Hop’s overbite and non-swirling eyes are the only significant ways in which he differs from Lemmy. In Super Mario World, his hair was matched by the artwork of him in game. Trivia Iggy koopa's name is derived from Iggy Pop In the Super Mario Bros. (film), one of King Koopa’s cousins is named Iggy.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0108255/ References Category:Enemies Category:Siblings Category:Anthropomorphic Characters